


Daydreaming

by Vinushuka



Series: Tour 2013 Ghoul [11]
Category: Dir en grey, Sukekiyo (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinushuka/pseuds/Vinushuka
Summary: Die has great difficulties in getting over the so called fanservice with Toshiya at Yokohama Blitz. While trying re-experience the moments, when Toshiya kissed him for real in front of the audience, Die has a vivid daydream where Toshiya gives him a blow job. As a consequence Die gets a very real orgasm and realizes that he has just made love with Toshiya for the first time.On the way to Tokyo Shinya announces that he's having date with Kaoru. Die also gets a dinner invitation from Mari, who has her mom visting Japan. When Mari includes also Toshiya in her invitation, Die just can't decline...





	Daydreaming

**Author's Note:**

> In the honor of Die's birthday and coming Christmas a personal account from Die about the events after the show at Yokohama Blitz. Merry Christmas to all readers!

I had almost finished my meal, when Kyo came to the table where I was sitting with Toshiya, carrying his breakfast tray. We exchanged a few words about our travelling plans but after that I excused myself quickly. I just couldn’t stand the intense happiness radiating from both Toshiya and Kyo. I thought Toshiya had made a sensible decision when he left Kyo some weeks ago but obviously he couldn’t realize his decision in practice. Those two were drawn to each other in a way I couldn’t understand.

       After saying goodbyes I headed back to my hotel room to pack. Our following shows would be next week on Tuesday at Sendai Rensa and on Thursday and Friday at Niigata Lots. In between I would have a free weekend to do whatever I wanted. I wasn’t sure if I wanted to meet Mari or some of my old friends. Mari might be a safer alternative because heavy drinking was still out of the question.

      I went to the bathroom to pick up my necessities bag but somehow I found myself in front of the mirror staring at the love bite on my neck. I could still vividly remember the excitement when I knew that Toshiya was standing right behind my back. He was so close that I could feel his body heat radiating on my skin. The anticipation of our make believe kiss made my heart beat wildly and I enjoyed every second of my playing knowing it was going to happen soon.

      Just when I threw my head back I felt Toshiya’s hot breath on my neck and after that the sharp pain, when he bit and suck my skin. The pain electrified my whole body in an unprecedented way. It sent a surge of lust travelling through my body, a surge that woke up also my sleepy dick and made me miss one or two notes on my guitar. Probably nobody noticed it because the audience was at that moment screaming on top of their lungs.

       I hadn’t expected that our fan service would turn out like that but there was no way we could get it undone. The view of Toshiya kissing my neck was probably etched in the memory of hundreds of fans who were close enough to see what happened. The weirdest thing was that although I was mad at first, I was now actually happy about it.

       I stripped off my T-shirt to see the mark better and slid my fingers over it to re-experience the pain that set me on fire.  The mark wasn’t sore so I had to pinch myself to gain the genuine feeling of Toshiya biting my skin. I closed my eyes and pinched myself once more, this time a bit harder. When I started to develop an erection, I opened up my jeans and pushed them down just enough to get hold of my dick. The images of Toshiya kissing my neck became clearer when I slid my hand up and down of my stem. Suddenly I saw him kneeling in front of me so that I could sink my cock into his lovely mouth. I grabbed hold of his head and banged his mouth until I couldn’t resist the need to explode into his mouth.

      I started awake from my gorgeous daydream with a smoking gun in my hand and feeling utterly happy. I had finally done it with Toshiya. It didn’t matter that it was just a dream. I had fucked him and reached a very real orgasm. It was as good as real life to me and no-one could take the experience away from me.

      After I had cleaned up the mess I had created in the bathroom I had to go and sit down in the armchair beside the window and try to recover from my breathtaking experience. I started to wonder if I should tell Toshiya about it. My conclusion was that he would probably just freak out the way I did when he told me about the hand job. Besides he was at the moment completely infatuated with Kyo and I didn’t want to be the one to mess it up. It was better to wait for a more suitable moment.

\-----

      Shinya and I travelled again together back to Tokyo. Toshiya and Kyo would take a later train but I didn’t know what Kaoru’s plans were.

“You’re awfully quiet today” Shinya remarked when we were about halfway of our journey.

“I’m just sleepy”, I mumbled struggling to return back to the reality from my persistent daydream. Every time I closed my eyes I got a replay of what happened with Toshiya in the show and after that in the bathroom.

“Are you dreaming about Toshiya?” Shinya asked guessing my problem. The guy was more perceptive than I had thought. “His kiss looked very passionate to me. No wonder the audience went crazy.”

“It was just fan service that went a bit overboard. Toshiya is madly in love with Kyo. Didn’t you see his neck this morning? Those love birds had tried to each other alive last night.”

“Actually, I didn’t. I slept too late… ”, Shinya replied blushing a little.

“Hmm…Did you have problems to sleep or was there something else?” I asked my curiosity rising.

“Err… I had probably one drink too many with Kaoru. He was so depressed last night that I had to do something to make him feel better. I know he wants to have Toshiya back but it seems to be impossible. I feel so sorry for him”, Shinya sighed and laid his beautiful slender fingers on top of my hand.

       My heart almost melted when I realized how concerned Shinya was about our band leader. “You are the kindest person I know. We don’t deserve you”, I whispered my eyes in tears. Suddenly I remembered my encounter with Toshiya in the men’s room three days ago. At the time I didn’t understand why he was so emotional when he told me that he was my best friend. Maybe he really cared for me unconditionally like Shinya. Caring wasn’t of course the same thing as love but it could turn into love one day.

      Shinya interrupted my pondering with an unexpected announcement. “I promised to keep company with Kaoru during the coming weekend. I invited him to a dinner at my place.”  

“That’s very considerate of you”, I said holding Shinya’s hand and trying to ignore the sting of jealousy I felt at that moment. I had no right to claim Shinya to myself when someone else in our team needed his loving care more than I.

\-----

      When I was back at home, I unpacked my bags, went out to take some of my clothes to cleaners and bought some groceries for the weekend. I felt restless alone, as always on free days between shows. I tried to play some of my favorite games and listened to music, but nothing helped. Finally I gave up and phoned Mari. If she would agree to see me, I could also call on Toshiya, who lived in the neighboring house.

“Hi Mari, it’s Die. Are you okay after the… disappointment?” I asked carefully.

“Hi honey, I’m alright, just a little down-hearted. You would have been a perfect father for our child but I guess that wasn’t meant to be”, Mari sighed.

“I’m just back from Yokohama so I was wondering if I could come by during the weekend.”

“Yeah, of course. I can prepare us some dinner on Saturday, that is, if you don’t mind meeting my mom. She’s here at the moment trying to recover from jetlag. We are planning to travel on our long awaited garden tour next week.

“Err, my English is still quite bad…”

“No problem, she’s fluent in Japanese”, Mari dismissed my excuse with a smile in her voice. She probably guessed my reservations. According to Japanese standards our relationship wasn’t serious enough to meet her parents. “She’s a fanatic Dir En Grey fan so seeing you would make her super happy”, Mari added leaving me no alternatives.” And you could take Toshiya with you. I’m sure mom would like to meet him too.”

Mari’s last remark made my heart jump of joy. Now I had a perfectly good reason to call Toshiya and tell him about Mari’s dinner invitation. I just hoped he hadn’t planned anything with Kyo this weekend.

“Okay, I will have to talk with Toshiya first but at least I will see you on Saturday then. What time did you have in mind?”

“Six o’clock would be fine. Please let me know if Toshiya can come too. See you…”

      After the call I had to take a deep breath to calm down my nerves and stop my hands from shaking. I sat down on my sofa and started to think. First of all I was wondering, why Mari was so eager to have me visit her and her mother. Was there something special cooking? My second question concerned Toshiya: Since when had I started to feel more excited about seeing Toshiya than Mari? There was only one way to find out: persuade Toshiya to join me and attend the lionesses’ den together…


End file.
